User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 25
Two Friends Hanging Out I layed on my bed all day, starring at the ceiling, thinking about Kendra. I couldn't stop thinking about her and how hot she was. It was 3 hours since we first met. Now it was time I see if she was ready to go to the rock club with me. So I got off the bed, put some good clothing on instead of my school uniform (I put on my sneakers, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt). I then walked up to the bathroom on the second floor and combed my hair to make it look good. Once I was done with my hair, I walked back down to the ground floor and went out the doors. I walked all the way to the Girls' Dorm to see Kendra. When I got to the Girls' Dorm, I saw her sitting on the front steps with some blood on her face. "What happened to you?" I asked her. "Some girl with a cheerleader uniform came into my dorm room, told me some insults about my hair, messed with my stuff and then...." "And then what?" I asked her. "We fought", she said. "At least to know you arn't afraid to get dirty to teach someone a lesson", I told her. She then looked up at me and said, "I think she said her name was Mandy or something". "I will talk to Mandy if you want. In fact, Greg dated her for a while. I think I could get him to talk to her if you want". "It's okay, she ain't going to mess with me anymore since I scarred her face", she said. "Is that her blood on your face?" I asked. "Yes, now let's go to the club you talked about", she said. "Sure", I said. We then walked in the direction of the school parking lot. "Arn't we going to get a cab and ride there?" she asked. "No, we're going to the club by car", I told her. We got to the parking lot and we walked over to my car. I opened the passenger door and said, "Go head". "Please, don't be a gentleman", she said. "Why?" I asked her. "Because all the gentlemen I've ever dated were either jerks or were using me", she said. "I wont be a gentleman then", I told her. She smiled and then entered my car. I closed the door and then entered the car on the other side. I started the car up and then backed it up. Then, I drove out of the parking lot. We were on our way to the club. "Who's this Greg kid you mention earlier?" asked Kendra. "He's my best friend here", I told her. "Do you have any other friends other than him?" she asked. "I had another friend, but he joined the army a few months ago. His name was Brian Davidson. His older brother, James, was also my friend. He left for college the same time as Brian left for the army. His sister left as well, but I never knew her. She left for Vinewood because of some acting career". "Anyone else?" she asked. "I have alot of friends in the Greaser clique as well as the Bullies. There is only one person I can't stand from the Greasers and it's a slut by the name of Lola. She has hit on me so much, it's unbearable". "Who else do you know from the Greaser clique?" she asked. "I know this one kid name Ricky. He's a good guy, but has issues. At night, I can hear him cry and moan about his girlfriend that dumped him. I know this one girl name Jenny Wolf. I only met her once and that was during my first week here. When I first saw her, I knew she was already dating someone here because she is smoking hot". "Who is she dating?" she asked. "You ask alot of questions for someone who just came here and already caused trouble to some of the locals", I said. "I'm a girl who wants to know alot", she said. "She's dating the leader of the Greasers, Johnny Vincent. I never met him before, but I heard about him. He's one crazy mutherfucker. I heard that he ran someone over while racing against the Preps and didn't care about it, not one bit. He also has problems involving his crew, the Preps, school and the Townies". "The Townies were the scum that tried to kill me earlier, right?" she asked. "Correct", I said. Before we knew it, we passed the club. So then I turned around, made a lap around New Coventry and we made it to the rock club. I parked the car and then we entered the Rockin' Box. We entered the club and then a waitress came and asked, "Welcome to the Rockin' Box. What will you have to drink?" "The usual", I told her since she is the one that always take my order. "And the young lady?" she asked. "I'll have what he has", Kendra said. "You like vodka?" I asked her. "It's my favorite drink", she told me. "My too", I told her. "I'll take you to your table now", the waitress said. She then took us to the table I usually sit at when I'm here. "I'll get your drinks now", she said. She left and then Kendra and I continued our conversation. "Do you have any friends from the Preps?" she asked. "The Preps and I are on nuetral standards. I got them to stop messing me from getting alot of money. We're not friends, but we're not really enemies anymore. I only had one friend from the Preps and that was Malcolm Evans. I heard that he moved to London, but I think the Preps are lying about that for some reason". "What are the Preps like?" she asked. "If you ever read the The Outsiders ''and know how the Socs were, that would best describe the Preps. In fact, I heard that they rivaled against the Greasers last year, but they sorta settled their rivalary by a rumble in New Coventry. Only 2 kids died from that fight and it was a Grease and a Prep. They still hate each other, but they don't something like in the book or what happened last year". "Were you there when it happened?" she asked. "No, I heard it from Weazel News last year", I told her. Just then, the waitress came with our drinks. "Enjoy", said the waitress. She then left and then we started to drink. "Do they serve food here?" asked Kendra. "Not yet. Their planning to someday", I told her. "So, you spend your whole life in Carcer City?" she asked. "Yes. Did you spend your whole life in Cottonmouth?" I said. "Most of my life to tell you the truth. I lived in Moscow for four years and learned good Russian", she told me. "Really?" I asked her. "Yes and I'm also part Russian. My grandfather came from Russia", she said. "I'm part Russian too", I told her. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" she asked in Russian. "Yes", I said in Russian. "I hate Preps and other source of rich scum, but I love reading the ''The Outsiders", she said in Russian. "Me too", I said in Russian. We finished our drink and then Kendra went to go and use the bathroom. I just sat at the table for a minute and then I went up to the counter to ask for a refill at our table. "Hey, can we get a refill back at our table?" I asked the woman behind the counter. "Sure, the waitress will get to your table in a few minutes", said the woman. I walked back to our table to see Kendra talking to a guy, a full grown guy. "Hey, may we help you old man?" I asked. "You're funny. You must be Clayton Mason", said the guy. "Why do you need to know?" I asked. "Max Hayes sends his reguards", said the guy before he pulled out a Desert Egale. Before he could take a shot, Kendra got on the guy's back and started to beat on his head. But then, he grabbled her and threw her onto the ground. Just when he was about to take a shot at her head, I pushed him onto a table. The glasses on the table fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. He dropped his gun near the table, but I was busy beating on his face. He then pushed me off and then kicked me onto the floor. He picked up the gun and was about to shoot me, but Kendra pushed him down and he accidently pulled the trigger. A few shots came out and it hit the waitress in the chest. I managed to pull the gun out of his hand and then I aimed at his head and fired. "You okay?" I asked Kendra. "I'm okay but we got to check on the waitress", she said. I looked at the hitman's dead body and said, "You no good, hitman piece of SHIT". I then fired a few more rounds at his chest to make sure he was dead, even though he was shot in the head. When the shots were fired, everyone ran out of the building, so it was only the waitress, Kendra and me. "There's a hospital across from the Blue Balls Pool Club. We can take her there", I told Kendra. So Kendra and I picked up the woman and started to carry her. The hospital was only a few yards away, but it seem like a few miles. We finally got to the hosptial and I told the doctor and the nurses, "Someone get a doctor. She's been shot". The doctor and the nurses got the waitress onto a bed and then started to heal her. While the doctor was helping the woman, one of the nurses asked what happened. Kendra and I told her everything. She then got the police to come down and we told the police everything. The police then closed the perimeter around the Rockin' Box and got the FBI to come down and investigate the area for some reason. I wasn't into what they were doing, so Kendra and I got to my car and then drove back to the school. I parked my car in the parking lot and walked Kendra back to the Girls' Dorm. "Thanks for the time away from the school", she said. "I'm sorry that it didn't go so well", I told her. "It's okay. I've dated men who were more dangerous to me than you are right now", she said. "I'll see you later?" I asked her. "Yes, I'll see you later", she said. I then walked away from the Girls' Dorm feeling sad about what happened to us back at the club. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I then turned around and saw that it was Kendra. She then kissed me on the lips and then we started to make out. "You're very brave and handson", she said. She then left for her dorm while I left for my dorm. I finally got a girlfriend at this place. This has to be the best day of my life. Category:Blog posts